Categoria:Propriedades Licenciadas
Esta página contém títulos de quadrinhos publicados pela DC que eram propriedades licenciadas. Uma empresa que não seja a DC manteve os direitos sobre os personagens desses quadrinhos. A seguir está uma lista dos proprietários de algumas das propriedades que a DC tem licenciou: * 30 DIAS DE NOITE - Steve Niles, Ben Templesmith, e IDW Publishing * ADVANCED DUNGEONS & DRAGONS, DRAGONLANCE, FORGOTTEN REALMS, GAMMARAUDERS, e SPELLJAMMER - Wizards of the Coast/Hasbro. * As Aventuras de Ford Fairlane - 20th Century Fox * ADVENTURES OF OZZIE & HARRIET - Ozzie Nelson * Missão Alien - 20th Century Fox * ALIENS - 20th Century Fox * AMERICAN CENTURY - Howard Chaykin, Inc * Anti-Herói Americano - Estate of Harvey Pekar * AMERICAN VIRGIN - Steven T. Seagle e Rebecca Cloonan * ARROWSMITH - Kurt Busiek e Carlos Pacheco * ASSASSIN'S CREED - Ubisoft Entertainment * Esquadrão Atari - Atari, Inc. * BIONICLE - The LEGO Group * Clube Vampiro - Howard Chaykin, Inc. e David Tishman * BOMBA THE JUNGLE BOY - Stratemeyer Syndicate * CAPTAIN ACTION - Leisure Concepts / Ideal Toys * CAPTAIN MIDNIGHT - The Blackett, Agencia de propaganda de Sample e Hummert. * CARSON OF VENUS, JOHN CARTER, WARLORD OF MARS, KORAK, FILHO DE TARZAN, PELLUCIDAR e TARZAN - Edgar Rice Burroughs * COPS - Hasbro * THE COWBOY WALLY SHOW - Kyle Baker * DALE EVANS COMICS - Republic Pictures * DANGER GIRL - J. Scott Campbell * DEMON WITH A GLASS HAND - Harlan Ellison * DJANGO UNCHAINED - Visiona Romantica, Inc. * DOC SAVAGE, JUSTICE, INC., THE AVENGER, e THE SHADOW - Street e Smith Publications/Condé Nast/Advance Magazine Publishers * DOCTOR NO - Danjaq, LLC/Eon Productions/MGM/Estate of Ian Fleming * ELFQUEST - Wendy & Richard Pini/Warp Graphics, Inc. * ELVIRA - Cassandra Peterson/Queen 'B' Productions * EMPIRE - Mark Waid e Barry Kitson * END OF NATION - Trion Worlds * EVIL DEAD - Sam Raimi (ARMY OF DARKNESS owned by MGM) * FAFHRD AND THE GRAY MOUSER - The Fritz Leiber Estate * FALLEN ANGEL - Peter A. David/Second Age, Inc. and David Lopez * THE FILTH - Grant Morrison and Chris Weston * FLASH GORDON, MUTT & JEFF, and THE PHANTOM - King Features Syndicate/Hearst Holdings, Inc. * FOX AND THE CROW and FLIPPITY AND FLOP- NBCUniversal/DreamWorks Classics * FRINGE - 20th Century Fox * FROST AND FIRE - Ray Bradbury * GEARS OF WAR - Epic Games Inc. * GLOBAL FREQUENCY - Warren Ellis * GOD OF WAR - Sony Interactive Entertainment * THE GREEN HORNET - The Green Hornet, Inc. * HELL ON EARTH - Robert Bloch * HERO FACTORY - The LEGO Group * HOPALONG CASSIDY - William Boyd * HOT WHEELS - Mattel * INFAMOUS - Sucker Punch * THE INVISIBLES - Grant Morrison * I, ZOMBIE - Monkey Brain, Inc. and Michael Allred * JACK OF FABLES - Bill Willingham * JACKIE GLEASON AND THE HONEYMOONERS - Jackie Gleason Enterprises * JUDGE DREDD - Rebellion A/S (1995 Judge Dredd movie produced by Disney) * KURT BUSIEK'S ASTRO CITY - Kurt Busiek/Juke Box Productions * LARRY HARMON'S LAUREL AND HARDY - Larry Harmon * THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY GENTLEMEN - Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neill * THE LIFE EATERS - David Brin * LOVECRAFT - Hans Rodionoff * THE MAGIC GOES AWAY - Larry Niven * MAN CALLED A-X - Marv Wolfman and Shawn McManus * MANY LOVES OF DOBIE GILLIS - Martin Manulis Productions in association with 20th Century Fox * MASK - Hasbro * MASTERS OF THE UNIVERSE - Mattel * THE MAXX - Sam Kieth * MERCHANTS OF VENUS - Frederick Pohl * MR. DISTRICT ATTORNEY - American Broadcasting Company (ABC) / NBC * MS. TREE - Max Allan Collins * MY FAITH IN FRANKIE - Mike Carey and Sonny Liew * NEW ADVENTURES OF CHARLIE CHAN- 20th Century Fox * NIGHTWINGS - Robert Silverberg * NYOKA THE JUNGLE GIRL - Republic Pictures * OCEAN - Warren Ellis and Chris Sprouse * ORBITER - Warren Ellis and Colleen Doran * OUT THERE: THE EVIL WITHIN - Humberto Ramos * PETER CANNON: THUNDERBOLT - The Pete Morisi Estate * THE POSSESSED - Geoff Johns, Kris Grimminger and Liam Sharp * POWER LORDS - Revell; Strongin/Mayem International * POWER RANGERS - SCG Power Rangers LLC and Toei Co., Ltd. * PLANET OF THE APES - 20th Century Fox * PREACHER - Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon * PREDATOR - 20th Century Fox * PRIDE & JOY - Garth Ennis and John Higgins * PRINCESS NATASHA - FremantleMedia * THE PRISONER - ITV Studios * RATCHET AND CLANK - Sony Computer Entertainment America Inc. * RED - Warren Ellis and Cully Hamner * REINVENTING COMICS - Scott McCloud * ROAD TO PERDITION - Max Allan Collins * ROBOTECH - Harmony Gold USA, Inc. * THE ROCKETEER - The Rocketeer Trust * RUDOLPH, THE RED-NOSED REINDEER - Character Arts, LLC / Rudolph Company, L.P. * SANDKINGS - George R.R. Martin * THE SAGA OF SEVEN SUNS - WordFire, Inc. * SEAGUY - Grant Morrison and Cameron Stewart * SERGEANT BILKO - CBS Studios * SERGEANT BILKO'S PRIVATE DOBERMAN - CBS Studios * SPIRAL ZONE - Atlantic-Kushner-Locke & Bandai * THE SPIRIT - Will Eisner Studios, Inc. * STARCRAFT - Activision Blizzard * STAR RAIDERS - Atari, Inc. * STAR TREK (and STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION) - CBS Studios in association with Paramount Pictures * SWEET TOOTH - Jeff Lemire * SWORDQUEST - Atari, Inc. * T.H.U.N.D.E.R. AGENTS - Radiant Assets, LLC * TERMINATOR: SALVATION - T Asset Acquisition Company, LLC. * TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE - Tobe Hooper, Kim Henkel, and Vortex, Inc. * TOKYO STORM WARNING - Warren Ellis and James Raiz * TOR - Joe Kubert / Tell-A-Graphics * TRANSMETROPOLITAN - Warren Ellis and Darick Robertson * UNDERCOVER GENIE: THE BOTTLED UP RANTINGS OF KYLE BAKER - Kyle Baker * UNDERSTANDING COMICS - Scott McCloud * WE3 - Grant Morrison and Frank Quitely. * WHERE IN THE WORLD IS CARMEN SANDIEGO? - The Learning Company/Houghton Mifflin Harcourt * WORLD OF WARCRAFT: - Activision Blizzard * THE X-FILES - 20th Century Fox As seguintes propriedades são de propriedade (ou co-propriedade) por outras divisões e subsidiárias da empresa-mãe da DC, a Time Warner (que inclui a Warner Bros. Entertainment / WB, New Line Cinema / NL, Turner Entertainment / TE, Hanna-Barbera / HB, Cartoon Network / CN e Home Box Office / HBO) * ANIMANIACS (and PINKY AND THE BRAIN) - Owned by WB * CARTOON NETWORK - Owned by CN/HB * CENTURIONS - Owned by HB * A DATE WITH JUDY - Owned by TE * DEXTER'S LABORATORY - Owned by CN * THE FLINTSTONES (and THE JETSONS) - Owned by HB * FRIDAY THE 13TH - Owned by NL, Sean S. Cunningham/Horror Inc. and Paramount Pictures * HI HI PUFFY AMIYUMI - Owned by CN (based on Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura and Kazuo Harada) * A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET - Owned by NL * MAD MAX - Owned by WB * MGM'S MARVELOUS WIZARD OF OZ - Owned by TE * MORTAL KOMBAT - Owned by WB * MUCHA LUCHA - Owned by WB * LITTLE SHOP OF HORRORS - Owned by WB (based on characters created by Roger Corman, Howard Ashman, and Alan Menken. Produced by David Geffen) * LOONEY TUNES - Owned by WB * THE LOST BOYS - Owned by WB * SCOOBY-DOO (and SCOOBY-DOO, WHERE ARE YOU?) - Owned by HB * SCRIBBBLENAUTS - Owned by WB * SPACE GHOST - Owned by HB * SUPERNATURAL - Owned by WB * THE POWERPUFF GIRLS - Owned by CN * THUNDERCATS - Owned by WB and the Ted Wolf Estate. * TRUE BLOOD - Owned by HBO * WELCOME BACK, KOTTER - Owned by WB (through Wolper Productions) * THE VAMPIRE DIARIES - Owned by WB Categoria:Quadrinhos por Gênero